Make the Yuletide Gay
by lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Mettaton has to find the perfect gift for Papyrus to help him feel better on Christmas.


A/N: Merry Christmas, y'all!

This was a Secret Santa gift for Morghie/purplezombietigress on Tumblr! It features her FallingStar AU, which is where Mettaton is having trouble finding work and fitting in on the surface. You can read about that on Morghie's blog ask-papyandmetta!

I also mixed in a couple of my own personal headcanons, since the story I had in mind didn't quite fit with Morghie's universe. But she liked it anyway!

Hope you guys enjoy it too, and that you all have a good holiday!

 **oooooooooo**

"Pass me another ornament, would you, love?"

"Here you are, Mettaton!" Papyrus handed his fiancé a beautiful china bauble with little gingerbread men on it. "I think we're almost done. There are only a few more ornaments left in the box now, and then there's the tree-topper."

Mettaton placed the ornament near the top of their Christmas tree. "I suppose that's a good thing—we're almost out of room anyway!" he laughed.

Papyrus hung another ornament near the middle of the tree. "After this, we should hang the stockings on the fireplace. And put up the lights outside!"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Papy. But it's getting a little late. It might be better to save the lights for tomorrow," suggested Mettaton. "That way we can see what we're doing."

"True, true!" Papyrus admitted. "But if we put them up tonight, we'll be able to turn them on and see the fruits of our labor immediately! Won't that make it worth it?"

"Alright, I suppose!" Mettaton laughed. He planted a kiss on Papyrus's skull. "You've convinced me."

The two of them placed the last ornaments on the tree. Then Mettaton looked toward the very top. "Alright. How are we going to get the star up there?"

"Oh, you want to put it up now?" asked Papyrus in slight surprise.

"Well, yes, of course." Mettaton gave him a strange look. "Isn't that what people normally do when they're finished decorating a tree?"

"Well, yes, but—it's two weeks until Christmas. I _suppose_ we could put you up now, but do you really want to sit up there for that long?"

Mettaton stared for a minute, then began laughing aloud. "Did you just make a _joke?"_

"You are a star!" Papyrus insisted. "Even if the humans can't see it."

Mettaton's laughed ended sadly, but he still smiled.

Papyrus took his hand and showed him the ring around his neck. "You are my shining star. Always and forever."

"Always and forever," Mettaton agreed quietly, fingering his diamond engagement ring. Then he looked up, his smile growing bigger. "But seriously, darling. How do we want to get the star up there?"

"Simple!" Papyrus picked up the star. "Can I sit on your shoulders?"

Mettaton knelt and allowed Papyrus to climb up. "Do be careful, Papy. It seems rather precarious up there," he warned as he stood carefully and got as close to the tree as he dared.

Papyrus leaned over Mettaton's head and placed the star on the top of the tree. "There! It's perfect."

He sat back suddenly, and Mettaton overbalanced. "Aaaaah!" he cried, and managed to stumble back so that both of them fell onto the couch, which was covered in tissue paper from unwrapping the ornaments. Papyrus landed on something fairly hard.

"Hey, I'm sleepin' here!" came a cross voice from under the skeleton.

"Sans!" Papyrus cried in alarm. He got up and brushed the paper off his brother. "Are you alright?! Did I hurt you?!"

"Nah, I'm fine, bro. Just—try _not_ to aim for me next time you fall, okay?" Sans sat up and rubbed his back.

Mettaton sat up at his end of the couch as well. "Well, maybe if you'd been helping us instead of sleeping, that wouldn't have happened."

Sans considered this for a minute. "Mmm, nah. Anyway, I think I'm gonna go over to Tori's. Lot quieter over there."

"I do hope you're planning on helping _them,_ at least?" Papyrus asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, sure."

"No, you're not. You're just going to nap again."

"Yeah, sure."

"SANS!"

But Sans had already teleported away.

Papyrus huffed. "That lazy brother of mine!"

Mettaton stood and rubbed his shoulders soothingly. "Oh, let him nap. We were having plenty of fun by ourselves, anyway."

Papyrus sighed, then brightened. "You're right! Toriel will take care of him, so we don't have to worry anymore." He turned back toward the tree. "Now let's plug in the ligh—FRISKY! Frisky, NO! Don't eat the tree!" he shouted suddenly, rushing forward to pull a fluffy white and gray cat away from the plastic needles. "You'll get sick."

Frisky meowed loudly and wiggled around in protest.

"Now, Papy!" Mettaton admonished. "Don't be so mean to her. It is her first Christmas, after all."

"I wasn't being mean. I am simply trying to keep her safe!" retorted Papyrus. He looked sternly at Frisky. "Don't you know if you eat plastic, it will damage your inner organs? Specifically the intestines. You do not have the ability to digest such things."

"Papy, she doesn't understand a word you're saying. Come here, baby girl," Mettaton cooed at the cat, who gladly jumped from Papyrus's arms to the robot's. "He didn't mean it, I promise. He's just trying to protect you."

"She can't understand _you_ either, you know!" Papyrus laughed. Then he sobered. "You know… it's _our_ first Christmas _together,_ too."

Mettaton looked up from Frisky, his expression soft. "You're right, it is." He let the cat down. "That's really something to celebrate, isn't it?" He went over and turned on the stereo, where it was tuned into a Christmas radio station. "Come on!"

Papyrus let himself be whisked into a dance with Mettaton. They spun all over the living room, stepping this way and that, trying not to step on Frisky, who was bouncing along at their heels. The house was filled with their laughter, overflowing with their joy.

As the song that was playing ended, and the people at the station started talking, Mettaton pulled Papyrus into a deep kiss and gazed into his dark eye sockets. "This is going to be a _wonderful_ Christmas, darling. I can already tell."

"I hope so!" Papyrus said, just as the people over the radio announced that they would be playing some more wintry songs. The first song to play was "Let It Snow."

As he listened to the song, Papyrus's face grew sad and wistful, and he left Mettaton's embrace to peek out through the blinds over the windows. Nothing but green grass, blossoming trees, and a cloudless, darkening sky.

"Is everything alright, Papy?" Mettaton asked concernedly, coming over to place a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine. I just—it's nothing." Papyrus didn't want to spoil the happy mood, but this desire in his heart was growing strong, even stronger than it had been last year.

"It's obviously not nothing. Please, darling, don't lie. We'll be married in a few more months. You should be able to tell me anything," whispered Mettaton.

"I—" Papyrus hesitated. "I miss the snow."

Mettaton dropped to the floor and pulled Papyrus down with him, into his lap. He waited for him to continue.

"I—I spent most of my life in Snowdin. It snowed every day, there was _always_ snow on the ground, it was cold, and things were always—they were always… merry, in their own way." Papyrus glanced back toward the window. "I'm glad to be on the surface… I love New Zealand, but… I know there's snow in other parts of the world around Christmastime… but not here. And I miss it." He sniffed a little. "I'm afraid I'll never see a white Christmas ever again."

"Oh, darling," Mettaton murmured, kissing his temple tenderly. "I'm sorry. If I could, I'd—I'd make it snow for you… but I suppose we'll just have to settle for songs on the radio."

Frisky jumped into Papyrus's lap and purred loudly, sensing his sadness and attempting to comfort him. Papyrus rubbed her ears gently. "I guess so."

Mettaton didn't know what to do except hug him tightly. The complete dejection in Papyrus's voice was breaking his heart into pieces, but there was nothing to be done. A white Christmas in New Zealand was extremely rare, and they were highly unlikely to have one this year.

If only there were a way to bring snow to Papyrus… or perhaps bring Papyrus to the snow.

Suddenly, Mettaton had an idea.

It might not work. It would be rather short-notice, and he didn't even know if he had the funds to do it.

But he had to try.

Papyrus deserved it.

"Well, how about we get those Christmas lights up, hmm? And then there's—there's something else I need to do. But the lights—do you want the gold ones or the rainbow ones?" Mettaton asked quickly.

Papyrus brightened. "Hmm… I don't know, what do _you_ want?"

"Well…" Mettaton mused, "I think the rainbow ones reflect our household best. After all, the saying is 'make the yuletide gay'!"

"But the yuletide is already very gay, Mettaton."

"Yes, Papy, but I mean gay as in 'two boyfriends living in a house together,' not gay as in 'happy.' Although it is that, too."

"Aha, I see! In that case, I agree that the rainbow lights are very fitting for our house."

Both monsters began lugging the lights to the front door. Mettaton hoped that this activity would tire Papyrus out enough for him to go to bed early, and then Mettaton could start trying to enact his plan as soon as possible.

†

Christmas came faster than anyone expected. Papyrus had had a few melancholy days, but generally he was just as caught up in the spirit of the holiday as everyone else. When the big day arrived, Papyrus was far from despondent.

"METTATON! Mettaton, wake up! It's Christmas!" he shouted around five-thirty in the morning, rousing Mettaton roughly from a deep sleep. "Come on, come on, we have to see what Santa left for us!"

Mettaton was still half-asleep as he was pulled down the stairs to the living room, where full stockings and piles of gifts under the tree awaited them. Papyrus eagerly pulled out candy and word puzzle books from his stocking, while Mettaton got new makeup and coupons for various beauty stores and spas. _Thanks, Asgore,_ Mettaton thought to himself, smiling. He'd left a housekey with the goat monster so he could pretend to be Santa and sneak some gifts in for Papyrus. He hadn't expected to get anything himself.

"Okay! Okay, now we get to open each other's gifts!" Papyrus yelled excitedly. "Here, you open mine first!"

Mettaton picked up a large, rectangular, rather flat gift addressed to himself from Papyrus. The skeleton was bouncing in a ridiculous manner, eager to get his fiancé's opinion. Mettaton ripped open the paper to reveal an incredibly lifelike hand-drawn picture of himself and Papyrus. They were holding hands, eyes closed and foreheads touching, reveling in the beauty of their love.

Mettaton could feel tears gather in his eyes. Papyrus had obviously toiled for hours, maybe even days over the drawing, and even though Mettaton knew how much Papyrus loved him, it was beyond touching to see that love in this gift. He ran his fingers over the wooden frame of the drawing. "Is this hand-carved?" he asked quietly.

Papyrus nodded. "Asgore did that. I tried myself, but… I kind of messed it up. I'm better at drawing and painting."

Mettaton hugged the picture to his chest and wiped his eyes. "It's alright, Papy. You know I would accept anything from you. Thank you so much."

Papyrus bounced even more, pleased that his gift had been so well received. "You're welcome, Mettaton. Now, have another gift!" he urged, giving Mettaton a bag.

Mettaton removed the tissue paper and found more beauty products, most of them his favorite brand. "Good heavens, darling, you must have spent a lot on this!"

Papyrus nodded again, uncertainly this time. "Well—we've been doing good with our payments this year, and we've had some good income—so I figured I could afford to treat you during the holiday!" he explained. "I know you miss having some of the really good products."

Mettaton nodded too. "Thank you, sweetheart." He leaned forward to kiss his fiancé. "So…" he said, sitting back and rubbing his hands together with anticipation, "are you ready for _your_ gifts?"

Papyrus restrained himself from getting up and dancing around. "Yes, please!"

Mettaton pulled two small gifts from under the tree. "I know they're not very big, but… I hope you like them anyway." He handed Papyrus a small flat, square present.

Papyrus took it without even looking at it. "I'm sure I'll _love_ them, Mettaton." He looked down and ripped open the paper. Inside was a CD with _Merry Christmas, My Darling_ written on it in black marker. "Oh! Did you record something for me?" Papyrus asked, his face lighting up.

Mettaton nodded. "I did it at Undyne's house since she has a piano. I asked her what she thought when I was done, she said it was too sappy for her, but you'd love it."

"Can I put it in?" Papyrus was already moving toward the stereo.

"Of course! That's why I made it."

Papyrus slipped the CD into the player, and soon, Mettaton's gorgeous baritone voice filled the room, along with rich, clear piano tones. It was a Christmas love song, telling of the memories they would make together and the love they would share forever. The skeleton scooted back until he was next to Mettaton, and he closed his eyes and leaned his head against Mettaton's shoulder, letting the song take over him.

When it was over, Papyrus wiped his eyes and wrapped his arms around Mettaton. "Thank you," he whispered. "That was beautiful. And I can't wait to play it every holiday season from now on."

"Oh, darling!" Mettaton hugged him back. "Was it really that good?"

"Of course it was! Everything you do is wonderful," insisted Papyrus. "Honestly, I need no other gifts from you. That was enough for years to come."

"Well, too bad, dear. I have another one for you." Mettaton handed him a little oblong package.

Papyrus sighed. "Well, okay! I'll accept this one." Inside the paper, he found a little white box. _A necklace, maybe?_ he thought bemusedly. He opened the box and found two plastic slips of paper. He stared at the wording on them in confusion. "…plane tickets?" he said finally. "To… to New York City? _This Saturday?"_

Mettaton nodded quietly. "Yes, darling. I—you were so sad, when you were telling me about the snow… I had to try something, to help you feel a little better. So I did some research, and I saw that the city can get a lot of snow…" Mettaton took a deep breath. "It wasn't cheap, Papyrus, I won't lie. It took a lot out of our vacation funds to get round-trip tickets and a nice hotel for a few nights… but I could at least avoid dipping into our wedding funds." He smiled. "But I wanted you to see some snow before the year was out. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a white Christmas… but I _can_ giveyou a snowy New Year's. We'll see the big celebration in the city, and we can go ice-skating, maybe even do a teensy little bit of shopping… and it'll be snowing the whole time."

Papyrus leapt forward and threw his arms around Mettaton. "W—why, M-Mettaton—" he could hardly speak, choked up from the tears. "You didn't have to do this…"

"But I _wanted_ to, darling! You deserve everything good in the world," Mettaton insisted, patting Papyrus's back. "And I can't stand to see you so sad." He wiped away Papyrus's tears with the hem of his pajama shirt. "Do… do you want to go?"

"On the trip? Yes, Mettaton, of course I want to go!" Papyrus cried, more tears falling to replace the ones Mettaton had just cleaned up. "How could I not? You've spent so much to make sure I'm happy."

Both monsters leaned in for a kiss, a kiss that turned out to be long and deep. Mettaton smiled. "Well, that's everything, honey. It's still very early, how about we go back to bed and get in a few more hours of sleep before we go to brunch with the others?"

"An excellent idea, my dear." Papyrus rubbed his eyes. "I'm suddenly feeling very spent."

In a few minutes, the two of them were back in bed, warm and happy in each other's arms.

"Merry Christmas, Mettaton," mumbled Papyrus sleepily.

Mettaton kissed his forehead. "Merry Christmas, Papyrus. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Soon, they were fast asleep, dreaming of presents and snowflakes and ice skating and Christmassy things, but most of all, of the greatest gift they could give each other: their love.


End file.
